A new world walker
by Elentyia-lightbringer
Summary: The Valg Queen (Mauve) has had a daughter, two in fact. Ina Moonbeam, has been banished from her realm leaving twin sister, Felicity and father. Connell Moonbeam behind. She must seek refuge in Velaris, city of Starlight, and help fight back against the demons invading her new home.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"~Ina~/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I knelt on the cold, black stone before my mother's dais. Mauve, Queen of the Valg and Fae. My father, Connell Moonbeam, started at me from the corner, his face revealing nothing. It was freezing down here, in the secret catacombs beneath my mother's stone castle, my teeth chattering. I wore an old gray rag, shackles around my wrists and ankles. I looked up to see my mother's face twisted in hatred and disgust as she looked at me. Next to her my twin sister, Felicity, started blankly at me, a crown of wyrdstone atop her head. Where my mother had received it, I had no idea. Then she spoke, "You dared defy me. I was told of your little plans with your dear sister hear." She said gesturing with a snow white hair to my possessed sister at her right. Her deep brown hair unbound, reaching down to her fingertips. She stood ramrod straight her dark brown eyes cold and distant. emLettie. /emI wanted to scream at her, but it would do me no good. "Your little coven of rebels have been executed. I debated killing you to, but I couldn't do that to my poor daughter." Mauve said, a cruel smile danced on her lips. My friends, gone. The only people who had cared. Killed by that bitch. Warm, silent tears began sliding down my face. "Please forgive me mother, I meant no harm. If we could just work with the peoples of this world, work with Aelin of the wildf-."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Enough!" she cut me off, her voice echoing around the chamber. Father flinched and I gave him a pleading stare, but he just looked away again. He was always so kind to me and Lettie, going behind mother's back to spoil us. Mauve clicked her fingers and the doors blew open on a phantom in. Footsteps sounded behind me, but I did not dare turn to see who had entered. A man with blonde hair and pure golden eyes walked up the steps of the dais to stand on my mother's left. "Ina, this is your uncle. Erawan.". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Erawan. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He was here, working with my mother. Fear curled in my gut. I looked to father, his eyes wide with what had to be surprise and even terror. "I'm sending you away. Go live in another realm, I have no need of you here." Mother surveyed me again, predator assessing its prey. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Please." My voice broke on the word. I couldn't remember the last time I had water or a decent meal. I needed them desperately. Mauve clicked her tongue and that man, Erawan, stepped forward sliding to shards of black stone from his pockets to hold in front of him. The Wyrdkeys. He had them, well two of them. More tears flowed down my cheeks, their taste salty in my mouth as I sobbed and begged for forgiveness. Erawan pointed the wyrdkeys at the ground. Black magic shot from them, the room shaking with the impact. I grappled for any power left in my veins, trying to jump to another place in the room, as far from that hell whole ripping through the ground. The iron shackles stopped me from using my magic. My father disappeared in a puff of black smoke and did not come back. Two valg soliders grabbed my wrists and began to haul me towards the swirling black hole in the center of the room. Erawan chuckled and Mauve glanced at me with cruel amusement. I thrashed and screamed trying to release my self from the valg's grip, to no avail. They couldn't throw me in there. Terror like I had never known draped of me like a blanket. My limbs going slack. I willed strength to them. Tried so hard, but nothing. I had no strength left after the long nights in the dungeons, listening to the screaming of my mother's victims. Especially, the shrieks of Aelin Galathynius. I knew she was hear with my uncle Fenrys, but they could not save me. It was to late. Five feet from the portal. Three. I shot one last look at my sister the wyrdstone crown glinting in the dim light. She looked at me as if to say goodbye, that she still fought the valg's grip and that she still remembered me. Then I was over the edge. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was not what I had expected. I stood, mist swirling around my bare shins, as I stared out into nothingness. There was light here, like everything glowed but it wasn't blinding. Figures appeared before me and I had to swallow my scream. The gods. The gods had come to destroy me. There were many gods, one with three faces as well. One stepped forward, Mala fire-bringer. I dropped to my knees bowing low until my forehead touched the ground. Her voice rang out into the endless abyss, "Ina Moonbeam, daughter of the Valg Queen. You have been banished from your realm and will never set foot in it again.". Warm tears slid down my cheeks as reality hit me. I would never see my sister again, or my father. My friends were long gone. They would surely kill me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. If I was dead, I wouldn't have to live with that crushing guilt, I would go to the afterworld where my friends surely waited for me. Or hell. Mala turned to face the rest of the gods, they all nodded with her, though Deanna, goddess of war seemed to hesitate. Mala fell back into line with the gods and as one they lifted a hand swirling power in their palms. Still crouched on the floor I knew I was going to die. But they did not strike, they did not sneer with disgust as they held their hands forwards, palms up. The power they held in each of their palms swirled forwards to me, drifting on an invisible wind. The 7 gods powers joined on their journey to me, before the warm, glowing light seeped into my chest. I gasped as the power flew through my veins, poisoning me with great power. I look at them wide eyed. Mala smiled at me as if she knew I had tried to help Aelin, her descendant. Deanna looked over her shoulder before lunging for me. She was to fast for me to know what happened as her silver eyes met mine. Over her shoulder I could make out a golden and raven black head over the gods shoulders. Aelin and the King of Adarlan had come. Maybe they could save me. But the goddess of war just smiled at me and whispered "good luck" before pushing me over some edge I hadn't known existed./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

I tumbled through worlds, colour rushing past me. Worlds of rolling green hills, cold dark caves and endless seas. I couldn't stop, didn't know how to. It would never end. Realm atop realm atop realm. Endless. I was sure I had been falling for months on end, possibly even years, but I never aged. I remained the small thirteen-year-old girl I had been when I had fallen through that pocket of darkness. I never got hungry or thirsty as I fell through worlds, wondering when this might end, and I would be sent to hell. A large boom echoed around me even as I fell through worlds, as if an explosion had sounded across every realm. I stopped falling between worlds, instead only falling through as starry night sky above cold, windy mountains. My grey sparkling power flared around me until it grew bright. Exhaustion lay heavy on me, but I would never stop fighting. I looked around me wondering if there was any ledge or outcropping on the mountain for which I could teleport to, to stop my self from splattering on the sharp rocks below. I spied a glowing city of lights below the mountains and a sparkling river. The mountain closest to me shone with lights. I squinted, the wind stinging my eyes as I spotted a large veranda jutting out the mountains side. Someone must live there but I couldn't give a damn, I was falling from the sky for wyrd's sake. I rallied my power and jumped through that small pocket of time so I would land on the veranda. As I crumpled on the veranda I knew. I knew that The King and Aelin Galathynius had closed the wyrdgate. I would never go home. I buried my face in my palms and cried.

_~Feyre~_

I gazed out across the veranda my family behind me eating dinner. It had been a long day. Today was Asher and Anna's fourteenth birthday. A small kick in my stomach slapped my out of my thoughts. I smoothed my midnight blue dress over my swelled stomach, another one on the way. I looked behind me to see my mate laughing with Cassian, not doubt teasing Edith, Nesta and Cassian's daughter. She was ten and being younger than Asher and Anna meant she was always picked on. However, she found ways to get back at everyone else with her fiery temper. Amren still hated eating normal food and grimaced at her plate of food. Varian would be visiting in a month, after he cleaned up some political mess at the summer court. Lucien sat beside Elain, little Miles sitting on her lap. His bright red hair clashed with Elain soft pink dress, and his fawn brown eyes were tiered. Az and Mor sat next to each other their relationship was still a mess. I looked at my children, their smiles as broad and bright as my mates as they laughed again at one of Cassian's lame jokes. Asher had my hair and eyes but looked like Rhys. Anna had Rhys's hair and eyes but looked like me. It was sought of funny to think about. I was so glad I could spend eternity with them, and I would love them till I died, which would be a very long time to go. Rhys lifted his brows at me and said down the bond, _everything alright? _

_Just needed some fresh air. _I replied and drifted back towards the large doors.

Just as I reached the threshold of the towering doors, bright light shone from behind me then faded with a small thud. I whirled and I could feel the presence of my family gathering behind me. I could just make out Mor's whisper to the kids to stay inside. Elain ushered the children back in taking Miles in her arms. The door shut behind us. On the veranda a small body hunched over. A girl with shoulder length deep brown hair bowed over sobbing. She turned to face us; her face tear streaked. She had beautiful dark brown eyes and freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. She wore a thin grey rag that must have been freezing atop this mountain. Her skin was pale and scar flecked one particularly long scar dragged down the entirety of her arm. What had happened to her? She had just fallen from the sky, like the golden-haired lady she had seen only minutes before. Her eyes widened in fear, as she no doubt beheld Cassian, Rhys and Az. In a flash of grey light, the girl had disappeared and instead stood a snarling black wolf, with the same brown eyes. She could shapeshift as well as winnow. What other powers does she posses? Another growl ripped from her throat, as she readied to attack, but then Amren stepped forward, hand out "We won't hurt you. You can trust us.". Everyone turned to Amren in shock at her soft words and kindness. Rhys's surprise flicked down the bond. In another flash of light, the girl stood. She was small but looked no younger than Asher and Anna. The tears were gone, still sorrow but also an icy rage. Rhys asked, "What is your name?" she jut shook her head and continued to monitor us. I don't know why asked, as if she would say yes, but I said anyway "Will you allow us to look into your mind then?" it came out a bit harsher then I intended, but she nodded anyway. I walked through the gates of her mind and transferred all I saw to the inner circle. Her name was Ina Moonbeam, she has a twin sister named Felicity. Her father works for her mother who is a demon queen. I shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold winter night. I went back into one of her memories. She was running down rolling green hills with her sister, both a black wolf. They were being chased by a much larger black wolf, which had to be their father. There was no fear in the memory only pure happiness. Her sister pounced on her and they began rolling down the hill. They shifted back both in matching grey tunics and black pants. They laughed and laughed their father tickling them. Ina was so happy. Another memory flashed by. She was standing around a small wooden table a small group of friends with her and her sister. The room was dark and there was only one lamp to illuminate the map in the middle. They planned to overthrow her mother and help the rebels protect their world. More memories zoomed past as I searched for one that could explain how she had ended up in this realm. And there is was. She knelt before her mother, a cruel beauty. Her sister and father staring at nothing and not bothering to help her as soldiers cut, bruised and whipped her. She could feel Ina flinch at the memory. Fast forward and she was thrown through a rip in the world created by a demon king who wielded something called the wyrdkeys. She was gifted by gods, mighty power flowing through her veins. She could bend any element to her will, wield death and heal the greatest of wounds. She had fallen though worlds for years only to land hear at the House of Winds. She was such a kind, loving girl who did not deserve this fate. I staggered back out the gates of her mind and Cassian swore softly behind me. They had all seen it. What had happened to this girl. Rhys held my hand tightly. Tears began flowing down Ina's cheeks again, her face crumpled in agony. I couldn't look at her and instead turned to see tears in Amren's eyes as well. She knew what it was like to be trapped in another world. Where everything was foreign and new, as you could nothing about it. They were two trapped souls, in a world not of their own. Amren, very slowly so not to startle her, approached Ina. She stood right in front of her and looked down at Ina's tear stained face. Amren just rapped her arms around her small figure, and eventually Ina's arms rapped around Amren to. Amren whispered to Ina "I have been trapped in this world for 15 000 years, away from my home.". Ina shook as more tears flowed and I could smell her sorrow in the air. Rhys nodded to everyone and we slipped back inside leaving Amren to comfort Ina.


End file.
